


Flufftober 2019

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, Flufftober 2019, Home, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Fluffy Malec fics based on this year's flufftober prompts.





	Flufftober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

“You know if you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Says the immortal warlock,” Alec deadpans, taking off his once navy blue jacket, now black with demon ichor sticking to it. He scrunches his nose at the dripping ichor, quickly disposing it in the hamper Magnus keeps for this exact reason.

“Welcome home, Darling,” Magnus smiles and throws the amethyst purple sheets aside, getting up, to greet his boyfriend.

“Damn,” Alec hangs his head in defeat, “I tried so hard not to wake you up. Even activated my soundless rune!”

Magnus smiles at the Nephilim’s pout, how can such a badass Shadowhunter be so childlike at times truly out of his understanding.

_Then again, Alexander is truly one of a kind, isn’t he?_

“Darling, you do realize the entire loft has enough wards to fend off hordes of demons from the deepest pits of hell? And those wards let me know every time someone enters? Especially you?” Magnus looks at his boyfriend, who is now simply chewing his bottom lip out of guilt.

“I-I know that,” Alec tries to reason, “it’s just, you work so hard all day as the High Warlock, and I don’t want to disturb you during your ‘beauty sleep’,” Alec waves his palms around in air quotes, “even though you are beautiful enough as it is.”

“Alexander, you stealth romance attacker!” Magnus mock-glares at him before smiling softly, “ and that is just nonsense! You can never disturb me, Darling.”  
Magnus leans in for a kiss, before grimacing at the ichor on Alec’s chin.

“Ugh, those demons really need to die without splattering their bodily fluids on your beautiful skin.”

“Next time they come around, I’ll let them know,” Alec chuckles fondly at the Warlock’s scrunched up face.

“You better,” Magnus says, entirely serious. He snaps his fingers, and a shower of blue sparks washes over Alec, cleaning him of ichor, blood and dirt, dressing him i soft black boxers and a grey t-shirt, with _‘Secret Gay-gent’_ written on it in rainbow lettering, a gift from Simon and Isabelle.

_And if Magnus sneaks in a spell or two to check for injuries and broken bones, well then none would be the wiser._

“Demon breath, ugh” Alec grimaces, “let me go brush real quick. You go back to sleep.” Alec tries to coax him back to bed, without any results.

“I waited 800 years for you darling, I can wait five more minutes,” Magnus announces, parching on the edge of the bed, and Alec hurries to the bathroom, wanting to finish up as soon as possible.

Magnus waves his hand around, blue sparks dancing on his fingertips, and the melody of violins starts wafting in from the speakers in the loft.

The melody slowly builds up, and Magnus stands up, swaying with the music. This song is one of the ones closest to his heart, the original singer an old friend of his.

Suddenly he feels a pair of calloused palms holding his waist tenderly. He leans into the touch, welcoming it with all his being.

They sway with the music, no words spoken, both settling for a comfortable silence, moving together, Magnus’ back plastered against Alec’s chest. The song starts, the only sound audible in the entire expanse of the loft.

_Hold me close and hold me fast,_  
_ This magic spell you cast,_  
_ This is la vie en rose._

Alec places a soft kiss in Magnus’ hair, the smoky smell of sandalwood invading his senses. He takes a deep breath, and pulls Magnus closer, tighter against him, his hands now circling his boyfriend’s waist.

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs,_  
_ And though I close my eyes,_  
_ I see la vie en rose._

Magnus turns around, his hands immediately going up to hold Alec by his neck. Alec in turn nuzzles his face in Magnus’ shoulder, still swaying as one.

_When you press me to your heart,_  
_ I’m in a world apart,_  
_ A world where roses bloom_

Alec lifts his head from Magnus’ shoulder to capture his lips in a soft kiss, the tenderness of the kiss makes Magnus’ heart clench in his chest.

_And when you speak Angels sing from above,_  
_ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs._

Alec pulls away, and stares into Magnus’ unglamoured eyes, glowing in the darkness of their bedroom, remembering the first time he saw Magnus at the party, and when he shared his strength with him to save Luke.

_Hold me close and hold me fast,_  
_ This magic spell you cast,_  
_ This is la vie en rose._

He smiles softly, remembering the first time he pulled Magnus by the lapels of his jacket, in front of everyone, at his own wedding, and kissed him like his life depended on it. He remembers having a strange feeling in his veins, something he loved, but couldn’t quite put his fingers on. He smiles absently at the fond memory.

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs,_  
_ And though I close my eyes,_  
_ I see la vie en rose._

Magnus pulls Alec closer, his mind filled with memories of the once shy Shadowhunter, who stammered saying his name, took place in Magnus’ heart, and refused to let go. He had never felt so foreign a feeling, like a feeling of wholeness, a lost piece of the puzzle finally found.

_When you press me to your heart,_  
_ I’m in a world apart,_  
_ A world where roses bloom_

Alec remembers Magnus comforting him after every tragedy of his life, welcoming him with open arms, every time he needed, and believing in him even when his own parents didn’t, his brain unable to comprehend his luck. He holds Magnus by his waist, swaying with the words now.

Magnus remembers Alec pecking him on the lips every time before he leaves the loft, checking in throughout the day. He remembers Alec cooking him a three course meal, and making him a glittery card on Valentine’s Day, not even flinching when glitter could be seen in his hair for weeks. His eyes tear up remembering the gesture. He holds onto Alec, his love pouring out at every soft brush of his fingers against Alec’s cheeks.

_And when you speak Angels sing from above,_  
_ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs._

Magnus remembers their discussion about his past, how Alec stayed, even after knowing he was the seventeen thousand and first person to have a relationship with Magnus. He remembers the vulnerability clear in Alec’s face, how he thought he could never have what he wanted, what he craved, how he was insecure in himself, simply because he never had a relationship before. Magnus remembers how he felt at that moment, his whole self wanting to kiss the Shadowhunter senseless, to show him that, he’s the greatest treasure of Magnus’ long, tormented immortal life, how his love makes Magnus feel alive.

Alec remembers their first time, how Magnus had tried to hide from Alec, ashamed of himself. Alec remembers wanting to hold the Warlock close, never wanting to let him go. He remembers wanting to tell him how beautiful he is, how beautiful his eyes are, wanting to cradle him like he’s the only lifeline Alec knows, and in a way, Alec knows that’s true.

Both Alec and Magnus remember laying their true selves bare for the other to see, hoping not to get crushed, and receiving only love, admiration and adoration in turn.

_Give your heart and soul to me,_  
_ And life will always be,_  
_ La vie en rose._

They stand in the dark, holding the other one close, savouring the moment made of pure love.

And suddenly, they both realize.

This is what they craved their whole lives, this feeling, this wholeness, like finding your other half.

Like finding your other soul.

Like finding your home.

That’s what they are.

Each other’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @just-another-lightwood-bane.


End file.
